At present user or calling party can make phone call to called party and called party decline or ignore or answer or accept phone call within same session. The called party is a person who (or device that) answers a telephone call and calling party and called party started to talk with each other. Online chat may refer to any kind of communication over the Internet that offers a real-time transmission of text messages from sender to receiver. Chat messages are generally short in order to enable other participants to respond quickly. Thereby, a feeling similar to a spoken conversation is created, which distinguishes chatting from other text-based online communication forms such as Internet forums and email. Online chat may address point-to-point communications as well as multicast communications from one sender to many receivers and voice and video chat, or may be a feature of a web conferencing service.
Currently Skype enables user to make Skype voice or video call and in combination sent instant messages to called user or selected Skype user, but called user does not need to accept call for viewing instant messages or participate in chat during calling session. Present invention started chat call session when called party accept chat within particular period of time or during ringing of mobile particular period of time and end or terminates chat call when calling and/or called party ends or terminates chat call and during or between starting and ending of this chat session calling and called user converse or send or receive or share messages or contents with each other via chat interface. At the time of termination of particular chat call, system hides or closes chat interface from device or application of calling and called party and in one embodiment removing of contents or messages shared during said chat session from device or application or database of or related to calling and/or called party and/or server(s) and/or database(s) of server(s). Chat interface presented to calling and called party & chat session started only when called party accept chat call and chat interface presented to said calling and called party up-to end or termination of chat call by calling party or called party or both.
In voice call or phone call user have to talk with other users in real time and in real time or live chat user connect with other users and started chatting with each other. Present invention provides new type of communication channel, method, system, device, apparatus, platform, application & service enabling caller or calling party or inviter user(s) to send real-time invitation(s) or chat call to one or more callee or called party or invitee user(s) to real-time chat with calling party or inviter user(s) and within same session wait for acceptance of invitation(s) or chat call from said called party or invitee user(s) by said calling party or inviter user(s); enabling invitation(s) receiving or callee or called user(s) or invitee user(s) to accept chat call or invitation(s) or decline or not accept chat call or invitation(s) in real-time or within particular specific period of time or within same session or ignore chat call or invitation(s) within specified period of time or within same session; and in the event of acceptance of chat call or invitation(s) by callee or called party or invitee user(s), present chat call interface to caller or calling party or inviter user(s) and callee or called party or invitee user(s), wherein enabling callee or called party or invitation(s) accepted user(s) in real-time or within same session to access presented chat interface and participate in chat session with said calling party or invitation sender user(s) or inviter user(s) in real-time or within same session. So calling user can immediate connected with other preferred users who accept chat call invitation(s) within particular time or within duration of ringing of chat call and started chatting with each other up-to end of chat call by initiator or both the chat calling and/or chat called party. At present mobile phone enable user to make phone call and called party talk with calling party, whereas in one embodiment present invention enables user to make chat call similar fashion as making of phone call.
Present invention enables one or more types of customized real-time communication, sharing, pull, push & merge data synchronization, messaging, collaboration, participation, advertising, presenting, surveying, conducting one or more types of actions, activities, interactions, events, transactions and workflow within starting and ending call session between or among calling and called users in the event of acceptance of call of calling user(s) by called user(s).
Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.